That's was families are for
by Trekkieontour
Summary: A whn to the brilliant episode Recharge. I know that the suits are strong, but falling whilst conectecting the grounding rod had to hurt Scott. I like Virgil, but his little chat can't have fix everything, it just opened the door. The flash back is going to be expanded in a future story.


That what family's are for.

Whn to the truly brilliant episode Recharge.

I know Brains is a genius, and the boys suits are strong, but the pod crash had to leave bruises and falling while trying to ground the generator, that had to hurt. It hurt just watching Scott fall.

Hurt/comfort with a dash of angst, family and a dash of humour.

This was going to be a very short whn to recharge, but so many things kept popping in my head.

I don't own the Thunderbirds, just borrowing them. I wish my brother was a supportive as the Tracy brothers, moan over. Please, could I not keep just one of the Tracys. Scott or Virgil will do. I also would take John, I so get John. John is another story in waiting, I'm going to have some angsty fun with John, but for now, Scott will have to do.

Help I have So many blot bunnies, they are breeding like rabbits.

I also promise that I will finish Rescued Relations. I am just suffering from a 12 year writers block. If anyone would like to finish or co write the story with me, please let me know.

Please excuse the odd mistake, I have no one to beta read for me.

Meanwhile on Tracy Island...

With in seconds of Scott and Virgil sitting down, both were fast asleep. Scott with his arms stretched along the back of the couch and Virgil spread length ways with his feet resting on his big brother's lap. Neither were awake to hear the latest call from John. Realising that there was no way they were going to wake up or even be capable of going out on another rescue, the mission had been passed to the two youngest Tracy's, affectionately known as the Tweenies .

"Last one to the launch pad does laundry for a week". Alan shouted.

Poor Gordon, last one into the hanger again meant that on top of the dishes from the earlier bet, he was now going to be doing the laundry. Well at least sorting the clothes was easy (thats going to be another story, damm the plot bunnies keep escaping). Without the Tweenies, the den was now quiet apart from the gentle snoring of the two sleeping brothers. John's holographic form smiled at his older and first youngest brother, he was just about to disconnect the call when he spotted their grandmother Sally walking into the den carrying a bundle of blankets.

"Figured they would be asleep. You'd think they didn't have beds to go to". She quietly chuckled, draping a blanket over each of the boys.

"They crashed as soon as they entered the den, don't know the last time they both slept."

"Well talking about sleep John, when was the last time you slept or even saw your bed?"

John looked at his grandmother and rubbed the back of his neck. He was trying to think. He last slept yesterday or was it the day before, no it was...

"Not too sure grandma, I'll hit the rack as soon as the terrible two are back."

"No John Glen Tracy, you will go now." Sally replied quietly, but with that, don't argue with me tone and the use of his full name meant that John was not going to win. She also knew John would try to protest so she followed up with "EOS can keep an eye on Gordon and Alan, you bed, now."

"You win, night, grandma."

"Sweet dreams, John."

Sally finished tucking the blanket around Virgil and turned her attention to her eldest grandson.

She really didn't want to wake Scott, but if he didn't move, he would be feeling it in the morning. Sally knew that there was no way that he was going to wake up enough to reach his bedroom, so she settled for gently moving his arms down to his sides and positioning a cushion to support his neck. Although Scott muttered something he never really stirred . Sally finished up by tucking the blanket around Scott's shoulders, dimming the dens lights and with one last glance at her sleeping grandsons, she left for her own bed.

Daylight was streaming into the den through the floor to ceiling glass panels when Scott opened his eyes. He could feel a weight on his legs, which judging by the position of his brother could only be Virgil's feet. At some point they had both acquired a blanket, with was probably down to his grandmother and he also had a nice soft cushion under his head. Thanks grandma, she maybe the worst cook but she was still the best grandmother in the world. Sleeping whist sitting up, had made him feel a little stiff, not to wanting to wake Virgil, Scott tried to slide his body for under Virgil's legs. As soon as he moved , pain shot through his back, causing him to gasp. Scott tried again but the result was the same. There was no way he could move without waking Virgil, hell there was no way he was going to move with out help.

"Virgil, awake up buddy, I need to get up."

No answer apart from a soft snore.

"Virgil" Scott said again this time his hand pushing against Virgil's leg.

Although this was rewarded by a response, it was not quite what Scott was looking for.

"Five more minutes grandma." Virgil muttered in reply, whilst trying to turn over. The movement was too much for Scott and caused him to cry out in pain.

"Arh, Virgil."

Despite wanting 'five more minutes', Scott cry of pain was enough to send Virgil from snooze to fully awake brother nursemaid mode in instantly. Virgil flung the blanket of him was crouched down beside Scott just a few seconds later.

"Scott, what wrong?"

"Mm back, arh its hurts to move." Scott gasped painfully.

"Can you move your legs, does anything feel numb?" Virgil worriedly asked.

"Yes, and N..no, ."

"I will need to get you to the infirmary to see what you have done to yourself, think you can stand and walk."

Scott nodded a yes, but as soon as he tried to move to stand, he cried out. Even with Virgil's help, there was no way he was getting up.

"Arrh , no, Virgil, stop it hurts."

"Ok, Scott. I think we are going to need help. I'm going to comm Brains."

"Brains could you come to the den, we have a situation."

"FAB Virgil, w...what's the problem?"

Within minutes of calling, Brians was in the den with a med kit. Virgil has also called John, who ghostly hologram was now floating above the table. Scott's predicament was gathering quite the audience as this grandmother and Kayo soon joined them. Thank god the Tweenies were out on a rescue.

Virgil quickly filled everyone in on what had happened, Including his own thoughts on what had caused Scott's back pain, mainly the pod crash and his fall whist fitting the grounding rod. Scott tried again to stand, this time with both Virgil's and Brians help, but the pain was too much. They gentle helped lower Scott back down to the couch, noting that tears of pain glistened in his eyes and that his breathing rate had increased.

"Hey S..Scott , I need you to calm your breathing down. Your hyperventilating and could p..pass out." Brains instructed.

"I wish that would happen." Scott gasped, scrunching his eyes in pain, causing the a tear to fall down his cheek. Defiantly being unconscious would feel better than this. Though the haze of pain Scott could feel his grandmother gently rubbing his arm in an effort to create some kind of comfort. He could also hear Brains ripping open some of packaging and asking Virgil to go to the hanger for a stretcher.

"I can walk". Scott mumbled.

"No, you can't". Was the collective reply from everyone in the room.

The next thing Scott felt was his sleeve being rolled up and a cold swab wiping the inside of his elbow. An injection, hell no. Scott tried to pull his arm away, but it was held firmly in place by Kayo. Before he could voice his complaint, Brains had quickly slipped the cannula beneath the skin in to his vein and had removed needle leaving just the taped plastic tube in place. Brains had become quite proficient quickly using needles and inserting cannulas, knowing that Scott's aversion to them was almost bordering on phobia. More than one flu vaccination had ended with Scott passed out on the floor. Not warning Scott, stealth and speed were usually the best methods, that and someone holding him down, like Kayo. There wasn't many things that could scare Scott, but needles was definitely one of them.

"S..sorry Scott. It's done. I'm going to give you a painkiller, it may m...make you feel a bit sleepy".

Brains injected the contents of the syringe into the cannula in Scott's arm. Within seconds Scott could feel it's comforting warmth seeping up his arm. The pain started to recede and the world round him became pleasantly fogged. Feeling better, he tiredly opened his eyes.

"Thanks Brains." Scott slurred.

"Guys, Virgil's on his way back up with a stretcher and the Tweenies are about to land." John's hologram informed the room.

Oh great the Tweenies were back, that would explain the rumbling noise from one of the Thunderbirds, Scott thought. He was also trying to figure out which of the birds was landing, it can't be one, cos I'm here. Unless someone else is...Hang on why does Virgil need a stretcher? I'd better get up and find...owww that hurts. Oh yes my back, doesn't hurt as much is did. Can walk, don't need a stretcher.

"Yes you do kid". Grandma replied. Oops Scott realised, he must have been thinking out loud.

"Plz, al's not fly on?" Scott slurred.

Thankfully Grandma was able to translate and replied. "No they they used two. Your bird is safely tucked up in her hanger".

"Dats good."

While John was informing the Tweenies what had happened, Virgil had arrived with a lightweight foldable stretcher and backboard. Getting Scott onto the stretcher however was easier said than done. Despite the painkiller Brains had given him, moving Scott from sitting on the sofa to lying on the stretcher was pure agony. Every time they tried to lay Scott flat, he cried out and beg them to stop. Normally Scott had a high tolerance for pain, but this was so bad he was way passed caring if his brothers saw him cry, it was like hell had taken up residence in his back. The devil was running up and down his spine, stabbing him with a red hot pitch fork. Maybe sitting on the couch for the rest of his life wasn't such a bad option after all.

"No, Scott, sorry, we can't leave you here." Virgil chuckled.

Oops, thinking out loud again.

"Hey Scooter, you know you will be much more comfortable in med bay on a nice comfy bed, believe me, I know." Said a new voice. It had to be Gordon, when it came to painful backs he was quite the expert following the hydrofoil crash two years ago that threatened to leave him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

"Few seconds of pain, and it will be over, trust me." Gordon added, squeezing his brothers hand for reassurance. "Ok."

"K, just do it." Scott replied.

This time, Gordon supported Scott from the front, while Alan held the back board between Scott and the couch. Virgil and Brains then quickly slid Scott up on to the board as Kayo and Alan gentle laid it flat on the raised floor at the back of the dens couches. Finishing up the group effort, Sally Tracy slid a rolled up blanket under Scott's knees. The pain however had proved to much for Scott and he had passed out as soon as they moved him. Getting Scott onto the stretcher and into med bay was now considerably easier.

Despite being over a thousand miles from the nearest hospital, thanks to Jeff Tracy's considerable wealth, the island's med bay was so well equipped it would rival any small hospital. Using the very latest in diagnostics imaging equipment, Brains quickly discovered the reason for Scott's pain. The scan revealed that although the injury was not serious, however it was very painful and a great source of amusement for the youngest brother, even the others could not suppress am amused smile. Scott Carpenter Tracy, field commander of International Rescue had extensive bruising, soft tissue damage, pinched nerves and fractured his coccyx. Luckily for Scott he still hadn't come round so he could didn't hear jokes. Unluckily for him, he was going to have several weeks of then to come.

"So what you saying Scott has a real pain in the butt." Alan laughed, now that he was no longer worried. This was quickly followed by an "ow", when Kayo clipped him across the head.

"Yeh, goes with the the other two he's has, you and Gordon." Kayo replied.

"Yes Alan, he doesn't need to be the butt of your jokes." John quickly added. Being there as a hologram, meant that no one could smack his head, however,

"John!"

"Sorry grandma." He replied.

For good measure Kayo clipped Gordon behind the ear. "Don't even think it, squid."

"Hey, I didn't say anything." Gordon remarked. Turning the Virgil and Brains, he asked, "Scott is going to be ok? Your sure, you did check all the scans."

"Gords, relax, he's going to be fine with rest and some good pain killers." Virgil replied. "It's going to take several weeks and ..."

"And as well as having a pain in the butt, Scott's going to be one. Oww Grandma ." Alan said rubbing his head.

"Alan Shepard Tracy, enough with the jokes. Scott's going to be upset that he's grounded, he doesn't need you joking about it."

"Sorry Grandma."

"Look guys, between the exhaustion and the painkillers, Scott's going to be asleep for several hours. G..grandma and I can take turns monitoring him, while the rest of you get some proper rest." Brains suggested.

The remaining Tracy brothers were about to complain, but 'the look' from Sally told then that it was futile. They all knew Brains was right, non of them had slept a full eight hours in the last week. They all need to rest up and be ready for any call outs. With Scott out of action, they would be short handed.

"Bed all of you, now. That includes you too Kayo."

"FAB Grandma." They each replied. John's hologram winked out as he terminated the connection, and Kayo steered the Tweenies out of the room, leaving just one brother, Virgil, behind.

"Virgil, you ok kid, want to talk about it?" Grandma asked, concerned.

Virgil was many things in the Tracy family, medic, mechanic , pilot, power house, mediator, councillor, artist and musician. But he was also the most emotional one, often wearing his heart on his sleeve. Scott's recent reckless behaviour and now this injury had taken its told on the middle brother. Virgil looked up at his grandmother, he didn't answer her question, he knew he was going to talk, those words weren't necessary, there were others he needed say. He just nodded his head, slumped his shoulders and went back to staring at his sleeping brother.

Brains could see that Virgil was upset and needed to speak to his grandmother. Deciding that it was best to leave them to talk in private, Brains got up to leave.

"No Brains, please stay. Your apart of this family, it concerns you too."

Virgil proceeded to tell Grandma and Brains everything that had transpired during the rescue, Scott's recklessness, the pod crash and the talk he had had with Scott. He spoke of the worried conversations he'd had with John over the past several weeks as Scott's behaviour had declined.

"He's was trying to so hard to be dad, he didn't realise, we needed him to be Scott. We all miss dad, but we need our brother back."

"Oh Virgil." Grandma said hugging her middle grandchild. "You and John should have said something, you shouldn't need to deal with this by yourselves."

"He's been doing everything, Tracy industries, Alan, International Rescue , dealing with the GDF and we have let him carry it all. We're all to blame. Non of us asked if he needed help, if he was ok. Yet when thing got tough, we were quick to criticise. Oh grandma, when did we stop see our brother and start seeing a substitute dad." Virgil sobbed.

"Scott's alway been like this. When your mother died, your dad didn't handle things too well. Scott took over, looked after you all. He did more than any teenager should have to do. He's never really let go since. I think that why Jeff made him Alan's legal guardian in case of... But you are right Virgil, we all need to remember that Scott can't and shouldn't have to do everything, even if he wants to. When Scott's feeing better, we are going to have a family meeting and share out the work load. Alan still has school work but rest of us can do our bit."

"Thanks Grandma." Virgil said, wiping his eyes on his sleeve."

"I c..can help with other things too." Brian added.

"Thanks Brians, but you ..." Virgil replied.

"If I'm a part of this family as you say Virgil, then I should also share the workload as well." Brains interrupted.

Sally looked over at Brains, smiled and nodded her head.

"Thanks Brians, like I said, when Scott's feeling better, we will have a meeting and sort this out. In the meantime, Virgil."

"Yes Grandma?"

"Bed."

"FAB Grandma."

Sally watched as her grandson left the room. Virgil looked just as exhausted as Scott was. She knew that even a decent nights sleep could not fix everything that was broken,Mobutu they would deal with it as a family. Even Brians looked tried, the back to back rescues that taken its toll on the craft as well as the pilots, keeping Brains busy. Even when there were no craft to fix, Brains, like the rest of them couldn't relax until the rescues were over and everyone was home safe.

"Brains, why don't you go and get of coffee or something, I can watch Scott."

"B...but.." Brains started to relpy.

"Like you said, he's going to sleep for hours."

"Well, knowing Scott, hours might be a s..slight exaggeration ..." One look from the family matriarch and Brains quickly added "but a coffee would be nice and I haven't had breakfast yet. I'll check back in about an hour, if that's ok?"

"That would be great, oh and you could bring me some coffee and a bagel when you do."

"FAB Grandma Tracy."

Sally turned her attention back to her eldest grandson, oh Scott, she thought, why didn't you say something. Of course she knew Scott Tracy would never admit anything was wrong, to do that would be to admitting weakness. She knew that he was hiding behind work, behind International Rescue. Hiding behind work had always been his way of coping with things. He would continue overworking himself until something happens, like today. He had been this way since he was a teenager.

When his mother had died, Scott took on the roll of parent when their father couldn't face it. Jeff had thrown himself into his work and business, neglecting his sons , assuming everything was OK. The reality was that at thirteen years old Scott was trying to cope with four younger siblings, a house and his own school work. Every time Sally had rang, Scott made some excuse up about where Jeff was and that everything was OK. Sally knew she should have done more, but she was grieving herself. The Avalanche that had robbed her son of his wife and five children of their mother, had also taken her Grant, her husband of thirty one years. She was so consumed by her own grief that she blindly excepted what her eldest grandson told her. After his wife's death, Jeff had of course hired a childminder, but she had stopped turning up after a few days. Jeff had never noticed, he never asked, so the boys never told him, besides they hated the child minder.

For months Scott had looked after his brothers, taking on the roll of his father until one day things came to a head. Sally could still remember the phone call from child protective services. They hadn't been able to contact Jeff, he was in Japan on a business trip, so Eventually they had given up trying and hang her instead. Scott had been sick with the flu all weekend. iInstead of looking after his children, Jeff had been too busy to notice his elder son was ill and Scott was good at hiding it.

Jeff left on for Japan on a business trip, leaving Scott to get his brothers ready for school. Scott knew he was ill, but John and Virgil needed to get to the school bus, Gordon and Alan needed to be walked to daycare, all before Scott could race across town to his high school. He couldn't be afford late again, one more tardy slip and they would be writing a letter to his dad. And getting a detention was out of the question, who would pick up the two youngest Tracy's. With just minutes to spare, Scott had made it to school in time for his first lesson. As the lesson worn on Scott began to feel worse, was too tired and feeling too poorly to notice the teacher asking him a question. His history teacher who had never been the understanding type, decided Scott was deliberately ignoring him and that a trip to the principles office was in order. Scott had barley made it to his feet, when the world around him closed in and he collapsed on the floor.

At the hospital doctors have quickly discovered that Scott's flu had turned in pneumonia. They had tried for hours to contact Jeff with no success. Eventually John, who had been on a school trip, had returned and been able to give them his grandmothers number. However by this time it was to late, the hospital had decided to call child protective services. CPS had then called Sally. Thank fully a neighbour had offered to look after the boys until Sally could get there, otherwise CPS were going to take them in to care.

Sally called Jeff's personal assistant at Tracy industries, within half and hour a private jet was waiting to take her to Kansas and she had insisted that Jeff dragged out of his meeting to Skype her. One hour later Sally was at Scott's bedside. He looked so frail, he had been struggling to breath, so the doctors had sedated and intubated him. Of course Sally had cried when her husband had died, but seeing her eldest grandson so ill, Sally broke down and sobbed. How had she let her grandsons down so badly? How could she not see that Scott needed help? Why didn't she insist on speaking to Jeff?

"Oh Scotty, I'm so sorry. I should have been here for you, for all of you. I've let you all down."

With her own grief so strong, Sally had forgotten that the boys had lost so much more. The had lost their mother, grandfather in the months that followed they had effectively lost their father and grandmother. Now she faced loosing them. When CPS found out that Scott had been taking care of with brother with adequate adult supervision they applied to family court to suspend Jeff's parental rights pending a hearing. If she couldn't convince them to let her look after the boys, then they would be placed with foster carers and Possibly split up. She grasped Scott's hand tighter, leaning foward, she kissed him on the forehead. Sally could feel the heat of the fever his body had created to battle with the virus invading it.

"Please Scotty, fight this, I need you and your brothers, I need to make this right."

"Mrs Sally Tracy?" A voice behind her asked.

"Yes." Sally replied.

"I'm Amy Pattison, I'm a social worker from child protective services. I sorry to intrude but I need to speak to you about your grandsons."

"Yes. I'm sorry, please come in." Sally said gesturing to the newcomer. Sally noted that this lady was not what she was expecting. Amy Pattison, was a middle aged lady, with a kind face. She walked over to the bed, taking hold of Scott's hand, she said.

"Hello Scott, I don't want you to worry about a thing. Your gran and I are going to sort everything out. You just need to concentrate on getting better, because your brothers are giving your neighbour, a run for her money. I'm just going to talk to your gran outside for a moment. We won't be long sweetheart."

The social worker was true to her word, the talk was brief. She did her best to reassure Sally that she only had the best interest at heart. If Sally would agree to take care of the boys, then she would be given temporary custody. They did however want to speak to Jeff about what had gone wrong and how the situation could be resolved. CPS would keep monitoring the children until they were satisfied they were no longer at risk.

When Jeff arrived the next day, he found himself in a meeting with the same social worker. He accepted that until he was in a place where he could meet the boys needs, grandma would have custody. Jeff would have to undergo counselling and attend parenting courses, but if he cooperated with CPS he would not face any charges. As Amy, had put it,

"Mr Tracy, you're family have been though a tough time. Parents sometime make mistakes and lose their way, but if you work with us, accept our help and your mothers, we'll get you back on the right track."

Two days after his collapse, Scott was well enough to taken off the ventilator and just a week later was well enough to go home.

Things did change, with the social workers help, plans were put in place. Sally moved in to the family home and Jeff, who was still a workaholic he made sure to spend quality time with his family. Six month later CPS were happy to give custody of the boys back to their father, although everyone knew Sally Tracy was still the boss. Within the year, Tracy industries became a billion dollar company and family were making plans to buy the island which would eventually become their home and the base for international rescue.

Still life wasn't alway perfect, years later Scott's jet was shot down over enemy territory, the resulting PTSD had effectively ended his airforce career. Gordon had won gold in a olympics for the 100m butterfly and then nearly lost his life whilst on a WASP training exercise when his hydrofoil craft crashed at 400 miles per hour. The family had stuck by each other, supported each others and starting International rescue had given them all a purpose and helped countless other people who were in need. Life wasn't perfect, but they couldn't complain, until the day Jeff Tracy disappeared. He was the glue that held the family together and he was gone. Not knowing if he was alive or dead, had been hard on everyone, but Scott had been hit the hardest. Sally knew Scott felt responsible for not finding Jeff. He felt that he had let everyone down. She also knew that Scott felt he had to shoulder the responsibility by himself. But damm it, she was not going to let Scott get himself into the same state as when Lucille died. They were going to help Scott and he was going to accept that help.

Scott stirred, the movement cause d him with to moan in pain. Sally grasped his hand tightly, with her other hand she gently stroked his hair. Brains was right, he probably wouldn't stay asleep, most people would sleep all day with the painkillers he had been give, but Scott being Scott, he was already fighting them. Still he had been asleep for nearly an hour, brains would be retuning soon, so maybe he could give Scott something else to keep him asleep.

"Shush Scotty, it alright." She said soothingly. "Go back to sleep. Everything's fine."

Scott settled back down, but it didn't last long. He started becoming increasingly restless. A few minutes later he opened his eyes. At first the world was very blurry, he couldn't quite make out where he was, until the all to familiar smell of antiseptic told him, he was in med bay. Great scooter, what have you done this time, he thought to himself. Scott blinked a few times and his surroundings became a lot clearer. Someone was sitting beside him, holding his hand, that figure slowly coalesced into the worried, but smiling figure of his grandmother.

"Grandma?"Scott said, his voice still slurred.

"Hey Scotty. You should be asleep. Brains gave you enough drugs to keep a horse down."

"Why I'm here?" Scott asked a little confused. Last thing he clearly remembered was landing thunderbird one. He must have fallen asleep, he was having a really weird dream about the Tweenies being out on a mission, Virgil was trying to pull him off the couch while Kayo held on to him all while the devil was running around with a pitchfork...

"Don't you remember what happened in the den, you hurt your back?"

Back, den, there was nothing wrong with his back. Feels fine, no problems, until he tried to move. Ow, now he remembered.

" I was hoping dreamt that."

"Sorry kiddo. It happened. How do you feel?" Grandma asked.

"Tired, back doesn't hurt too much, unless I move." Scott replied. Sally could see tears welling up in his eyes.

"Scotty, what's wrong?"

"M sorry grandma, I really messed up."

"I know what happened, Virgil told me. Don't worry, we'll get through this, together as a family." Sally learned over the bed to hug her grandson, while Scott continued to sob. She held him for several minute until she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Hey brains look who's awake. Asleep for several hours you said." She said smiling, while Scott dried his eyes on his shirt sleeve. "Haven't you boy ever heard of tissues?"

Scott was about to reply that he didn't have one, when Brians handed him a napkin off the tray he was carrying. Normally Scott would be embarrassed if anyone saw him crying, but right now he didn't care.

"Thanks brains. What's the damage?" Scott asked.

"Scratches weren't too bad, little p..paint and thunderbird two will be as good as new." Both Scott and grandma looked at brains, confused. "Ah, you m...meant to yourself?"

Yes Scott nodded with a slight smirk on his face.

"W..when you fell of the collector, you m..managed to bruise your back and pinched some nerves. And you also fractured your coccyx."

"Great, how long will I be out of action? Scott inquired.

"As long as it takes to heal Scotty." Sally replied.

"Do the others know?" Fantastic Scott thought, the Tweenies are going to have my life for weeks.

"Yes b..but don't worry, they have going enough problems at to worry about, they won't have time to make fun of you."

"Why what did they..." Scott looked at brains as the penny dropped. "What did you say about damage to thunderbird two?"

"While you and Virgil were sleeping, they used thunderbird two on a rescue." Sally informed Scott.

"And they scratched the paint work. V..Virgil doesn't know yet. I'm not sure I can fix it before he wakes up." Brains replied.

"Thanks Brians." Scott laughed. Ow shouldn't do that, it hurts. He thought.

Seeing Scott's discomfort Brian headed to the medicine cabinet for more pain killers. Scott paled, he really didn't want any more injections. Scott visibly relaxed when he saw brains return with pills and some water.

"Any chance I could go back to my room, I really don't fancy the Tweenies company in here when Virgil finds out about his ship." Scott asked, suppressing a yawn.

"Go back to sleep for a while and we'll see."

"FAB grandma." Scott said tiredly. "FAB".

With in a few minutes Scott was fast asleep, thanks to the medication brains had given him. Hopefully he would sleep for a few hours, well at least until Virgil woke up and the fireworks started.


End file.
